


Ineffable Gardener

by Apple_Sauce



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gardener Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Sauce/pseuds/Apple_Sauce
Summary: I read a short prompt about Crowley and Aziraphale where Warlock asks his nanny if she loved the gardener and she claimed not to, but they left the family manor on the same day. Warlock then believed that the two of them moved away to live in a cottage somewhere in the country. I thought it was really cute, and I'm pretty into cottagecore rn. I'm kind of out of practice, so be gentle with me please. I also imagine there will be a fair amount of typos. Just need something soft to write about while I pine after a boy I have no chance with.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

While Nanny Ashtoreth and Brother Francis claimed to not know each other, Warlock found it rather odd that they both left on the same day. That was right, they left on the same day with similar excuses. 

"My work is done, young Warlock. Although I know I will hear of the great things you do soon enough," Nanny stated.

Warlock tried to protest, if she left then who would sing his lullabies? But Nanny had to go, and Warlock was old enough that he didn't need someone quite that attentive. Mother also wanted to be more involved in his education, now that he was 9. 

"The garden will keep going, Brother Tim and Sister Bonny take wonderful care of it. I know you will continue to love all the creatures that live in it when I leave," Brother Francis had stated.

Warlock tried to protest to this too, if brother left then who would give him extra bird seed and teach him how to hold honey bees? But Brother also had to go, and he was correct. The other gardeners could take care of it just fine, and Warlock knew many secrets about the plants even if Brother Francis left. 

So Warlock waved to them as they each left the manor as they had arrived, on foot, and off with determination. Mother said that even the people we love leave eventually, and sometimes, but not always, come back. She said it was our job to stay strong when they left, because they would want that for us. 

Warlock didn't know where people went when they weren't with him, but he liked to imagine that Nanny and Brother Francis had gotten married, and that they had a small house in the countryside. He imagined that if this was true, their life might just be like this.


	2. If that were that case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well if Warlock were correct, he imagined this would be what Nanny and Brother Francis's life was like.

Nanny didn't seem like one for country living, so Warlock bet that their house must be clear and organised. Everything had a place, Nanny made those places. Brother Francis, on the otherhand, wasn't the most organised. Yes, he would know where his gloves and trowel were, but he would never be able to direct you to them. They would be buried in his toolbox underneath a mountain of supplies he swore he needed. 

Warlock thought Nanny wouldn't stand for this at all. That may be true, but Crowley could absolutely stand Aziraphale's organisation. Aziraphale might have been a hoarder of small treasures, but all of them had some sentimental value. And this was one of the many reasons Crowley fell in love to begin.

Now Warlock didn't quite know how big a cottage was, he had been to a log cabin a few times when his father took time off, something that happened much more frequently after Obama was elected. Warlock assumed his family cabin must be almost the same as a cottage. The differences must just be the building material. You hear of log cabins, but never log cottages, he thought. Warlock's understanding of building materials and small homes is very limited, but who would blame a ten year old who grew up in a manor for getting that wrong. 

Now, if we imagine that there was a world where Crowley, not Nanny and Aziraphale, not Brother Francis could take a pause in their lives to move into a cottage in the country, that world would look something like this. 

Aziraphale insisted he needed at least 2 lambs. They were young, and look at their soft little feet! Crowley gave in, but only if he could have free reign over their house plants. This seemed fair to Aziraphale, besides, he wanted to plan their veggie garden anyway.

The sheep got into all kinds of trouble, but Aziraphale could be patient for any animal that looked that innocent. He set up a rather tall, picket fence, and painted the fence a warm, and light yellow that matched the buttercups growing around their house. 

Crowley could be patient with Aziraphale, but not with those preteen sheep. They were rebelling! They knew better too, and then chose to eat the asparagus Crowley just asked Aziraphale to plant! This complaint was met with an understanding small nod and a warm hug. Those evil sheep, they get into so much trouble, Aziraphale might say to comfort Crowley. Then the next day an additional precaution was taken and the sheep would be inable to get out for a few more months until they outsmarted the fence again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long I'll continue this. If you see a typo that really annoys you, let me know and I might fix it.


End file.
